Harder Then Real Life
by Katie11-18
Summary: Caroline feels guilty about what happened to Klaus and after some convincing from Rebekah, she helps her get Klaus back befroe Alaric can find him. one thing she didn't expect was being saved by an angel of sorts who claimed to be Klaus's dead daughter...


Harder Then Real LifeBy: Kaytlin Hubbert05-11-12

As much as I tried not to think about it, I could not help myself. He just kept popping up in my head and it was really frustration when I was supposed to be happy he was finally gone. Nevertheless, of course as hard as I tried he would always be there. He had saved my life again and here I was on a park bench outside of city hall trying to decide whether to go home or find out what Damon did to his body and save him, it was the least I could do for him.

"Hey," Tyler greeted coming to sit beside me, "are you okay? Elena just called me and told me what happened."

I debated whether or not to yell at him, scream, and demand to know why he did not come save me, but I held it in, "I'm fine." I lied flawlessly and he nodded which made me roll my eyes, of course he was to daft to see I was lying, "And you? I heard you stood up to Klaus finally." My voice cracked over his name but he did not notice, nobody ever noticed anymore.

"I'm fine, are you going to head over to Elena's house to celebrate?" I gave him an incredulous look before sighing to contain my anger.

"I just want to get back home; it's been a very exhausting day, if you couldn't tell." I snapped, standing up as I did so.

"What did I do?" He asked in annoyance making me growl softly.

"Tyler, I just spent the day being tortured by Ric, you know our friend who we all thought died but has instead become a vampire, vampire hunter who intends to take us all out. I apologize for wanting to get home and just get to bed after being stuffed full of vervain." I ranted in anger causing him to meet my gaze in shock, "Just leave me alone Tyler." I finally said softly, with a defeated expression before running off.

"You're mourning him," a belle like voice sang from behind me making me freeze and turn to face Rebekah, "my brother, you actually did care about him."

"Yes, I did. He was nice to me and saved me twice. I'm not, not going to mourn over him." I said softly, she was probably angry as it was and I did not want to be at the end of her wrath unless I wanted to make a new record of being tortured twice in the same day.

Her gaze softened as she came up beside me, "Did you know?" when I gave her a look of confusion she continued, "That they'd do that to my brother?"

"No, I would have tried and stopped it. Damon knows me all too well." I said sardonically, crossing my arms over my chest as we walked to my house.

"Did he tell you where Nik was hidden?" she asked hopefully.

"They said something about a warehouse, and seeing as there is only one warehouse near Mystic Falls…" I trailed off with a helpful smile.

"Come with me," she urged, "Caroline, as much as you think, I do not like you, I really do and I would have liked to be your friend."

"Except, I'm reluctantly a team Elena person." I snapped rudely. The rudeness was not directed at her, but at sweet innocent Elena who can do no wrong in life.

"Reluctant?"

"Yeah, Damon threatened to stake me if I even thought about switching over to the 'dark side'" I joked seriously, at her shocked and confused look I shook my head and continued, "I have had feelings for Klaus since my birthday, when he saved me." I admitted.

"You mean all this long he's been pinning after you and all you've done is tell him to get lost when you've been in love with him?" she questioned in anger and I groaned.

"I know, I know, but I couldn't…as much as I would have loved to, I've had my heart broken way too many times. He was the first person to love me for me and me only. For once in my life I was the first choice, but I still couldn't just drop everything that has happened and just walk into his arms hoping that he wouldn't just use me."

"Believe it or not, I know how you feel. I have never had somebody like me for me. They were mostly scared Nik would do something to them." She said with a small smile, which made me laugh.

"I can see him being the over protective big brother." I stated and we both laughed when we stopped outside my house.

"Last chance." she said and I sighed, my expression instantly dropping to the floor as I thought about it all.

"Could I stay with you? I mean, ugh, I don't know what I mean." I said raising my arms in the air in annoyance making her giggle.

"Travel with us? Yes, I'm sure Nik would love that, and besides I could really use a girl friend." she said hopefully.

"And you won't just use me? Or push me around?" I asked quietly, almost afraid for the answer.

"No, Caroline, I won't use you or push you around. I know what you've been through, having seen Damon's memories, and I am truly sorry." she apologized, her face softening in the slightest of ways.

"Lets do this, then." I said, finally looking up at her with a smile that she returned. We both ran all the way to the warehouse, which was right on the edge of the city.

"This is just perfect," she sighed in anger, the building was three stories and had storages outside as well as in, "How are we going to find out where he is?" I looked around and smiled as I saw the video cameras. I grabbed Rebekah's hand that caused her to look at me in shock that I ignored as I went inside.

"Excuse me, my friends came in earlier today, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, and they were suppose to get us a key to the storage room but, being the idiots they are, they forgot. Is there any possible way we could get that key now?" I asked the desk woman, subtly using a bit of compulsion.

"Here you go, sweet hearts." she said handing us two metallic keys with the number 1020 engraved in them. I gave Rebekah a triumphant smirk before we both left the room and ran upstairs.

"1019...1020." I counted off before ripping the lock off the door.

"What was the point of getting the key then?" Rebekah asked as we opened the garage like door.

"Find the storage; I want them to know he's gone. They could deal with being paranoid for a couple of days." I said with a shrug, "Or years, if it is necessary." she chuckled and lightly ran her hand down the side of Klaus's coffin.

"Ready?" she asked and I nodded stiffly as she threw open the casket. Seconds later, his eyes opened wide and we both jumped back.

"I didn't know he could do that." I whispered his singly under my breath as I stared at his desiccated body. His normal blue eyes were almost completely black in hunger and I could not help the look of sorrow that came over my face.

"Neither did I," she whispered back before beginning to walk out of the room, "Watch him, I need to get him some blood."

"Right, you want me, the baby vampire, to stay and guard mister original hybrid. That's comforting." I said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes.

"If Damon or Stefan are stupid enough to come back you can say you were…compelled to come here and then snap there necks." she said with a shrug before rushing downstairs via the stairs.

It is creepy to watch a dead person watch you. I mean utterly creepy, as in never wanting to do it again creepy, but it was better then nothing. "This is the quietest I've ever seen you." I mused and he rolled his eyes, I guess that was all he could move, "No, I'm serious, I mean you're always talking, like possible more than me, and I talk a lot." I said and he narrowed his eyes. "Thank you, for saving me, again, I figured I owed you for saving me and it was part luck I ran into Rebekah."

"Talking to the dead Miss. Forbes?" a voice asked snidely from the door making me pale and turn slowly to face Alaric. I swallowed hard as I met his eyes and stepped closer to the coffin as he stepped closer to me, "I knew you and Rebekah would lead me straight to him, I knew it, and ta-da, here I am." he chuckled sadistically.

"You won't hurt me." I whispered weakly making him cock his head sideways in amusement.

"I won't? And what makes you so sure?" he asked when a bright light appeared in front of me.

"Because of me, if you even think about hurting her again, you'll have me to deal with and, I won't be as nice as you are." a belle like voice chimed as a short woman with dirty blonde hair and pale skin stood in front of me decked out in all black and high heels.

"And who are you?" Alaric asked in interest.

"Rebecca Mikaelson, Niklaus's daughter." she announced with a smirk that I knew belonged to the man lying in the casket. "Be gone, or you'll have an immortal angel to deal with little man." she sneered, and Alaric growled before blurring off, "Sorry about that, I've been sworn to protect you." she said, her gaze flickering over to her father's whose eyes were currently glued to her being.

"Rebecca." a voice said in shock and we turned to see Bekah standing in the doorway as pale as I was when Alaric walked in, "How?"

"It's not for long, I just needed to come down, just this once, to see you guys." the short teenager said hugging her aunt, "Don't worry, I'll see you all in about another thousand years or so." she joked before disappearing into thin air.

"Who was that, exactly?" I asked slowly, not completely sure how I should process what had just happened.

"Nik will have to tell you, I'm sorry I didn't even hear him come up, he was waiting for us." She explained brushing past me to feed her brother. Slowly the color came back to his skin and he gasped as his heart started to beat and his body functions began to work properly. I went to stand beside Rebekah and began working on the chain system, easily ripping the lock from its place and smiling up at Klaus who smiled weakly back at me. This was just the beginning of an eternity.


End file.
